someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Abandoned Servers
Have you ever been on Minecraft, or some other game, and found an empty server? I have. In fact, those are my favorite types of servers. I love to see what people built, and never finished. Some even give off a creepy vibe. My own server is in fact abandoned. Not even I play on it, so that someone else like me might play on it. They are even more scary when someone joins and you don't realize it. Or if they are there, but aren't listed. You might dismiss it as a glitch. But, is that really what it is? Most people would probably tell you it is Herobrine. Or, Entity 303. Maybe even the EnderKing. Now, I am here to tell you: those characters aren't real. They are purely made to scare you. This, is real. I went on the Internet to see knew servers with no one on them, and polgecraft came up. I didn't care for the odd name, saying it was probably just misspelled (polgecraft instead of purgecraft, is what I mean). The name has nothing to do with the story, but if you want to go on it, then sure. Go ahead. Just remember, this is an abandoned server. That means, that there will be a lot of abandoned creations, things people spent months and months on. The admin joined also, asking me why I wanted to play the server. I replied: "I love abandoned servers. And, this happened to be my first victim of the day." He instantly replied "Victim? You don't hear that very often when talking about servers, but okay then. Just, don't grief, okay?" I smiled, and told him "Why would I?" I hadn't noticed, but he had gone while I was typing the sentence. I gazed at the large hub, with over 20 different mini-games to play. I don't know why anyone would really leave it, besides poor moderators or lag. I was thinking of what to do to it, when a player rushed ahead of me. I only caught a glimpse, but I think he had a skin that was completely black, but with red-purple eyes. I checked, and no one was on the server. There was probably a plug-in making "ghosts" appear out of no where, I thought. I started a Twitch Live-Stream, and went to the "Creative" game option. I flew for hundreds of blocks, looking at the amazing things people had built. When I saw a black figure staring at my Minecraft player. Once again, he disappeared. It was then I noticed my Twitch broadcast never started. I thought that maybe one of my mods caused the black figure to appear, so I quit the server and checked my mods. "Pixelmon, Too Many Items, Wondertrade..." (I cut the list here, because I have over 30 mods) There was nothing out of the ordinary. No mods that featured "ghost-like apparitions". It had to be the server. I requested the admin join the game again, seeing as he was online in chat in the server forums, and waited. After about an hour, I figured he wasn't going to answer. Once again, the player count was zero. I joined, and went back to "Creative". I flew around, and I noticed something: The buildings were destroyed. Not totally destroyed, though. I continued to fly around, and saw a huge castle, with a wrecking ball hitting it. Blocks were "flying out" of the castle, as if the wrecking ball was making the blocks fly. I entered through the main entrance, and there was a huge chandelier made of gold and glowstone. It looked absolutely amazing. I immediately started... "fixing it" as you might say. I got out the TNT, and there it was, again. The black figure, on the chandelier. As soon as I got close to it, it teleported. He didn't even throw an ender pearl, he just... teleported. He continued to teleport, and I just assumed it was a plug-in, to scare people. I planted the TNT down, and lighted it with a flint and steel. After it exploded, the sand above it fell, and when it did, the gravel floor fell as well (because of the way block updates work, you used to be able to make gravel and sand "float" without falling, until a block update happened around it). Under the gravel was a huge lava floor,and the sand and gravel combined stacked on top of each other, causing the lava to go away. It was then I saw a cave. And guess who was in side it? The black figure. I followed it out of anger, and of course, it kept teleporting. After a while of cat-and-mouse, I eventually found myself in a huge underground castle, with the sign saying: "Bye Bye". I was standing there, wondering what it meant, until I was killed. I wasn't mad, because I knew where the coordinates where, but I thought the text saying ''who ''I was killed by was strange, and I finally learned who it was. "Batman88891 was slain by anti-griefer. Payback isn't fun, is it?" I was then kicked and banned from the server. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Minecraft